


В первый раз

by SexyThing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: "Я многое в своей жизни хотел бы забыть. Первая смерть, которую я увидел; первая жизнь, которую мне пришлось отнять…".





	

_There's a lot of moments in my life that I wish_  
 _I could forget. The first life I saw taken, the first life_  
 _I had to take, and now this._  
Kaidan Alenko, Mass Effect 3, Priority: Thessia*

 

Жар витает в воздухе, ощутимый и почти осязаемый. Он облепляет тело, вымачивая футболку потом, пробирается внутрь и давит, давит на легкие, словно сжимая их в тисках. Дышать невыносимо тяжело и иногда, если взять неосторожный глубокий вдох, – немного больно. Голова тяжелеет с каждой минутой, и лишь напряженный взгляд, прикованный к стакану со спасительной прохладной жидкостью, не дает ей упасть на стол. Хочется уткнуться лбом в теплую керамическую поверхность – которая, с учетом температуры окружающего воздуха, кажется почти холодной, – закрыть глаза и уснуть, и проснуться лишь тогда, когда закончится эта пытка и наступит блаженный холод.

Но нельзя. Это испытание, которое он должен выдержать. За стеклами пылает искусственное голографическое солнце, такое огромное, что, кажется, его палящая ярость чувствуется внутри. Они все знают, что оно не настоящее, но знание не спасает от изнуряющего тепла. Кайден сжимает пальцы на краешке сиденья и чувствует, как хрустят суставы. Воздух искрится, почти горит, мир вокруг расплывается, оставляя в фокусе лишь стеклянный стакан и прозрачную жидкость в нем. Глаза заливает пот, но он не решается оторвать побелевших ладоней. Искушение протянуть руку слишком велико. Он на несколько секунд закрывает глаза и считает оранжевые круги, плавающие за потемневшими веками. Пальцы расслабляются, дыхание выравнивается. Он чувствует жаркие объятия солнечных лучей, врывающихся сквозь огромные окна, слышит бормотание соседей, таких же измученных, как и он. 

Где–то за спиной открывается дверь, и в аудиторию входит инструктор. Кайдену не надо открывать глаза, чтобы узнать его – его шаги в легкой панцирной броне громко отдаются от стеклянного пола. Легкий сквозняк пробегает снизу вверх от пяток до затылка, пуская колкие мурашки по позвоночнику, однако на смену внезапному холоду тут же приходит всепоглощающая жара. Но этого короткого мига отдохновения хватает, чтобы собрать остатки сил. Оранжевые круги блекнут и исчезают, руки снова наливаются мощью.

Он открывает глаза. Вокруг – ничего, кроме стола и стакана. Он издалека чувствует живительную прохладу воды, и это сама лучшая мотивация. На долю секунды мир окрашивается в светло–синий цвет, затылок взрывается болью. Он морщится, но не отрывает взгляда от выбранной цели. Секунда, другая – и пространство холодеет, искажается, бросая на лицо голубые отсветы, и стакан сдвигается, медленно, неохотно, словно завязнув в горячем воздухе. Один шаг. Другой. Белая полоса, прочерченная на столе, давно пересечена, но он дал себе слово одолеть все расстояние. Головная боль усиливается, но она – ничто по сравнению со снедающим жаром. Лишь когда стакан останавливается на самом краю, он отлепляет ладонь от сиденья, оставив на нем влажный отпечаток, и обнимает ею стекло. Оно кажется ледяным. Он пьет жадно, почти не замечая тонких струек, стекающих мимо губ по шее. Вода обжигает пересохшее горло, но, тем не менее, дарит долгожданное блаженство. 

И тут все меняется. Он слышит удар, хруст и дикий, болезненный крик. От неожиданности стакан выскальзывает из ослабевшей ладони и падает, разлетаясь на мелкие осколки и разливая драгоценную жидкость. Он поворачивается, – и желудок скручивает от чужой разделенной боли. Девочка с густыми золотыми волосами плачет и кричит, ее протянутая к стакану рука неестественно изогнута. А над ней с грозным видом и горящими злобой глазами нависает длинный тощий пришелец в панцирной броне. Жвалы турианца яростно дергаются, он говорит что–то, но Кайден не слышит слов. Он видит лишь сломанную руку девочки, промокшие от пота золотистые кудри, и слышит лишь ее полный боли и обиды вой. Не зная, что собирается сделать, он поднимается с места – медленно, почти хищно, угрожающе. Он открывает рот, но не слышит собственного голоса. Кровь приливает к ушам, ярость затопляет сердце, а непрекращающаяся головная боль не дает мозгу следить за своими действиями. 

Ответ от турианца приходит быстро. Огромная трехпалая лапа возникает в опасной близости от лица, он пытается увернуться, что легкая боль в челюсти свидетельствует, что ему это не удается. Глаза застилает пот и туман гнева, он видит лишь упругие золотые кудри и одинокую соленую каплю, сползающую по румяной щеке. Глаза пришельца, красные от ярости, маячат перед самым лицом. Рука сама делает замах, и в этот раз боль ошпаривает их обоих – крепкие жвалы турианца и слабые костяшки пальцев человека. Турианец отлетает назад и валится спиной на стол. Его рука, дрожащая от напряжения и ненависти, тянется к бедру, и Кайден слышит крик испуга, исходящий от окруживших их учеников. Холодная сталь ножа проносится в миллиметре от живота, но в этот раз он готов. Он успевает отшатнуться.

Он теряет контроль. Огромная туша турианца нависает над ним, нож угрожающе полосует воздух, отбрасывая яркие блики такого близкого красного солнца. Не думая, почти не осознавая, что делает, он напрягается, скручивается, как пружина, и отталкивается от пола, метя рукой турианцу в лицо. Ослепляюще синяя волна окутывает его кулак. Он слышит хруст. Оглушающий, мерзкий, заставляющий все внутри вздрогнуть и перевернуться.

Ударной волной пришельца поднимает в воздух, относит к дальней стене. Он врезается спиной в переборку, оставляя на ней рваную трещину, падает и больше не поднимается. Его птичья голова, задранная слишком сильно, повернута к нему, пустые глаза, не успевшие сменить выражение ненависти, не отрываются от его лица, кажется, даже следят за ним. Кайден отступает на шаг. Кровь отливает от похолодевших пальцев, когда он осознает, что сделал. 

Он убил.

Неважно, что инструктор не был человеком. Неважно, что он был сволочью, и каждый студент на станции мечтал свернуть ему шею.

Мечты – это одно. А он – убил.

В первый раз.

В зале царит мертвая тишина, в уши врывается звон, голова взрывается новым приступом боли, более сильным, чем обычно. Он вскрикивает и скрючивается, обхватив руками виски. Колени дрожат, и он заваливается назад, упираясь позвоночником в стол. Но никто не спешит к нему на помощь. Нет дружеского локтя, поддерживающего на ногах, нет холодного стакана, приложенного к раскалывающемуся лбу заботливой рукой. Когда боль отступает, он поднимает глаза. Те, кто стоял ближе всех, отступают, и сердце сводит отчаянной тоской. Другие отводят взгляды, полные смятения и ужаса. Ему все равно, он ищет только взгляда девочки с золотыми волосами.

Он находит его, но синие глаза обжигают выражением страха и стремятся спрятаться за закрытыми веками и длинными ресницами. Она отворачивается.

И тогда мир рушится, сжимается и скручивается, падая в черную дыру. Он явственно слышит утробный звон разбивающегося сердца, треск расползающихся по швам мечтаний. Не в силах подняться, он полусидит на нагретой поверхности стола, уткнувшись в пол, боясь поднять голову, боясь пошевелиться. Жар ненавидящего солнца облепляет его, но ему почему–то становится все холоднее. Когда студенты расходятся, девочку с золотыми волосами уводят в лазарет, а тело турианца уносят прочь, он остается один. Тогда его взгляд наконец отрывается от пола и устремляется вдаль – туда, где за ненастоящим полыхающим огненным гигантом мерцают ненастоящие невидимые осколки звезд.

Он никогда не верил ни в каких богов. Но сейчас он готов поверить даже в турианских духов, если они позволят ему забыть этот день.

**Author's Note:**

> * Я многое в своей жизни хотел бы забыть. Первая смерть, которую я увидел; первая жизнь, которую мне пришлось отнять; и теперь это (англ.)  
> Кайден Аленко, Mass Effect 3, миссия Приоритет: Тессия


End file.
